A three-dimensional display device described in Japanese Patent No. 3460671 (Patent Document No. 1) has a plurality of transmissive display units (for example, liquid crystal displays) arranged in different depth positions in view of an observer and displays a three-dimensional stereo image for the observer.
In the transmissive display unit for this three-dimensional display device, as shown in FIG. 1, there are arranged a plurality of pixels 10 whose barycentric positions becomes cyclic.
This three-dimensional display device therefore has an issue of the occurrence of moiré due to the interference of respective pixel patterns of the transmissive display units.
In order to prevent such an occurrence of moiré, Japanese Patent No. 3335998 (Pa tent Document No. 2) describes a technique of disposing a diffuser plate between the transmissive display units.